


everything has changed

by lifeisadoozy



Series: dousy song fics [23]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fluff, Song fic, a snippet of the fake fiancé trope, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 21:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28570647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeisadoozy/pseuds/lifeisadoozy
Summary: Daisy found her family. And now, she found that she has feelings for Daniel Sousa, a close friend of hers.
Relationships: Jemma Simmons & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Phil Coulson & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: dousy song fics [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2048267
Comments: 15
Kudos: 33





	everything has changed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I wanted to write a whole fake fiancé/boyfriend trope but ended up with this. I don't think this is my best work, but oh well. Hope you'll enjoy either way. The song is "Everything Has Changed" by Taylor Swift and Ed Sheeran.

Do people believe in kismet? In destiny or fate? Where the people you meet were dropped in your lap for a reason? Because Daisy didn’t. She didn’t believe in those sorts of things. But then she did. Her life’s okay. She was in the orphanage, then she got out of the system. Became a hacker. Then, she realized that what she was doing was wrong. The people who showed her the difference between what’s right and what’s wrong became her family.

Phil Coulson. Her father in every sense of the word except blood. Melinda May. Her mother in every sense of the word except blood. Jemma Simmons. Her best friend. Her sister. Leo Fitz. A brother. Mack. Her older brother. Elena. Her sister-in-law. Sort of. Nearly. Hunter and Bobbi. Cousins. These are her family. But there’s one more person in their group of friends. Daniel Sousa. He’s – someone. Someone _good_. Someone who makes her _want_ to do more good. Everyone else made her want to do better. But Daniel? He makes her want to do _good_.

Daniel Sousa is a close friend. Maybe even her _other_ best friend. No, she doesn’t see him as a _brother_ or a _cousin_. But just as a _friend_. Jemma would tease her, saying how she has a crush on him.

“You’re practically in love with him, Daisy.” Jemma teased.

“Wha—I am _not_ in love with Daniel.” Daisy exclaimed. “Nope.” She shook her head.

“Daisy.” Jemma raised her eyebrows. “If you’re not in love with him, then why are you smiling?”

“Huh?” Daisy pursed her lips, trying to keep her fond smile in. Because the thought of Daniel Sousa could literally bring her to her knees. “I’m not.” Jemma gave her that _look_. The _look_ that said _stop lying, I know when you’re lying_. “I’m not smiling.”

“Daisy. Why wouldn’t you give him the chance to go out with you?” Jemma questioned.

“Me? Give _him_ the chance? Don’t you think that if he likes me in that way, he would be the one asking _me_ out?” She asked incredulously.

“You and I both know that Daniel Sousa wouldn’t ask out anybody if he thinks that they don’t like him back.”

“Well, I _don’t_ like him back. I mean—he doesn’t even like me, Jems.”

“Are you insane? Of course he does. He’s got that heart eyes look down. And it’s only when he looks at you. It’s as if every time you enter a room, his body just switched on the ‘heart eyes’ button.”

Daisy’s cheeks turned red and she felt warm. _Is it hot in here or is it just me?_ But she’s in denial-ville and wouldn’t accept Jemma’s answer. “You’ve got it all wrong. He _just_ went out on a date with Peggy last week.”

“Well, you couldn’t expect him to just wait around for you, could you? And besides. It was just one date.”

“One date? One date leads to two dates. And then two dates lead to boyfriend and girlfriend. Which would lead to fiancé, which would lead to marriage and kids and a house and he won’t ever have time for me anymore and then I’d just be that friend from way back when and we would just meet each other when he’s not busy with his wife and kids and then we’ll talk like ‘hey remember back in the day when’ and then he would grow old with Peggy and I’ll be growing old alone cause the guy I’m in love with is in love with someone else and he—”

“Okay, Daisy. I’m going to stop you right there. That scenario that you just so happen to have imagined up, it won’t happen.”

“Why won’t it happen? I _know_ that it’s gonna happen because Peggy’s perfect for him. They have so much in common. How do I compete with that?” Daisy’s shoulders sagged as she frowned. Her eyes looked down on her wringing hands. “I can’t compete with that, Jemma.”

Jemma smiled. “You don’t have to, Dais. Look. What’s the first thing that he told you when you met him?”

“‘Who the hell are you?’” Daisy’s head tilt to the side as she looked at Jemma.

“Okay, no. Not that one. The other one.”

“Oh.” Her eyes filled with understanding and realization. “Honesty. He appreciates honesty.”

“ _That_. That’s the one. You just have to be honest with him and with yourself.”

They left that conversation right there as Daisy soaked in what she had said prior. That she’s _in love_ with Daniel. _What do I do?_ _How long have I been in love with him?_ She needed to know. So, she asked the two people she could count on for anything. Phil and Mel. The two people she considers as her parents. They would’ve adopted her if she wasn’t an adult already.

“Hey Phil. Where’s Mel?” She asked while tapping her fingers on her lap.

“She’s finishing up her Tai Chi. I thought you were going to join her today. What happened?”

“I was going to. But I stayed up all night thinking and I guess I fell asleep and didn’t wake up early enough.”

They were sitting on Phil and Mel’s coffee shop, with customers coming in and out. Bobbi and Hunter were behind the counter being baristas. Mack and Elena’s coming in for their shift soon too.

“Ah. That’s why you’re drinking an espresso today.” Phil said.

“Yep. This is my depresso espresso.” She replied.

“Okay. What’s wrong, honey? You look like a car ran over your puppy.”

“I’m in love with Daniel.” She mumbled.

“I’m sorry, what was that?” Phil’s mouth hung low as his eyebrows lifted up.

“I’m in love with Daniel.” She repeated. Louder than before.

“And you had just realized this last night?”

“I—yes. I did. Why aren’t you surprised?” She narrowed her eyes.

“Because we knew. All of us knew. Everyone except Daniel knew.”

“And you didn’t tell me because…?”

“We thought you knew and just couldn’t hide it better.” He said nonchalantly.

“Phil! I didn’t. And I was up all night because I could never tell him because he’s with Peggy now and it would probably mess things up between us.” She threw her hands up in the air and slumped back onto the chair.

“Daisy. If you don’t take a leap of faith, you’ll never know.”

She was about to interject about how she didn’t have faith in any higher power, so why would she take that chance? But then the café door rang, and heavy footsteps walked in. She recognized those. She would recognize those footsteps anywhere.

“Hi Phil. Daisy, hey.” Daniel smiled at her. And _okay_ , her heart needed to stop clippety-clop all over the place.

“Daniel. What can I get you?” Phil asked.

“That’s okay. I’ll just go up to the counter. Wanted to say hi to Bobbi and Hunter too.”

He walked off and ordered a cup of his usual black coffee and an English muffin. _Huh_ , she mused. He never strayed from his orders before. It was usually a black coffee and a blueberry muffin. Peggy must’ve suggested it to him on their _date_. She couldn’t help but give him the cold shoulder when he comes back.

“Hey Dais. What are you doing here? Shouldn’t you be with May doing Tai Chi?” He asked. But she didn’t answer. “Umm Daisy? Is everything okay?”

When she looked at him in the eyes, she saw how earnest he’s being. And there’s concern in them too. _Damn it_.

“Yeah. Sorry. Everything’s fine.” He smiled. And she fell. Again. _Crap_. She cleared her throat, trying to ignore that tiny voice in her head that’s getting louder which kept telling her to tell him the truth. It sounds oddly like Jemma. “So…How was the date?”

“Hmm?” He tilted his head to the side, looking like a confused puppy. “What date?”

“Your date with Peggy?” She questioned as her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “How did that go?”

“Peggy? Oh! You meant the lunch?” She nodded. “That wasn’t a date, Dais.” He said softly.

“It wasn’t?”

“No. That was just lunch. She invited her fiancé, Steve too. We were discussing about work.” He shrugged his shoulders.

“Oh.” Now she felt like an idiot. _Stupid_ jealousy.

“What, are you jealous?” Daniel teased.

“Jealous? Who? Me? Of her? Going on a date with you? Please. There’s more to life than jealousy, Danny boy.” She joked right back.

“Alright. Whatever you say, Mary.” He smirked. _Of course_ he used her old name. _Of course_ he would tease her about that for however long she’ll live. She wanted nothing more than to kiss—no, swipe—that smirk off his face.

“Okay, you two lovebirds. Don’t you both have work to get to?” Phil interrupted. Daisy’s pretty sure her face is a tomato right now. _Did he have to rub it in?_ But what she didn’t see, was the way Daniel’s eyes would dart everywhere and the way his hand went up to rub the back of his neck, and the way his cheeks were just a _little_ bit red.

“Right. Well. I better get going. Bye Phil. Thanks for the talk. And see you later Danny boy.”

“Bye Mary Sue.” He said with that playful glint.

And _oh_. If looks could kill, he’d probably be dead. Then, she would somehow bring him back to life so she could tell him how she feels about him. And then kill him again because he’d probably not feel the same. And _then_ bring him back to life because she would never want to go through life without him.

*

It’s been 5 days since everything, and she had mastered the art of not profusely blushing when Daniel’s looking at her and smiling that _smile_. The smile that says _I love you too_ , but one that she had probably misinterpreted.

The entire gang had decided to go out to a bar for drinks, since it’s Friday night. They survived another working week and it’s time for a celebratory drink. _Again_. Like every other week. Except Daisy woke up that day knowing that something’s going to be different.

She got ready, wearing a flowy dress that doesn’t show any curves or much cleavage. She just wanted to wind down with her friends, and not to attract some unwanted attention. Once she had finished her make-up, she grabbed her purse and opened the door.

She was greeted with someone’s knuckles. Then, her vision focused on the owner of said knuckles. _Oh. It’s the love of her life._ Wait. No. Daniel’s not the love of her life. _Okay_. She shook herself out of those thoughts and raised her eyebrows at Daniel.

“Hey. What are you doing here? I thought we’re meeting everyone else at the bar?” She asked.

“I—umm—what?” He looked dazed. He shuffled his feet as he gazed into her eyes. “You look beautiful, Daisy.”

At _that_ , her perfected blushless record blew out the window. “Oh. Umm. Thank you.” She smiled at him shyly. _When have I ever been shy?_

“I—uhh—thought that we could drive over together? My car had broken down and it’s still being fixed. And your apartment is the nearest one to mine.”

“Oh. Well, why don’t you say so? You could’ve texted first though. I could’ve drove over to your place to pick you up.”

“Yeah, but I needed a walk.” He smiled. “Shall we?”

They arrived at the bar, where everybody had sat around their usual table. It didn’t go unnoticed that they came together. Those looks from Phil and Jemma told her that a betting pool _might_ happen soon enough.

The night went on the way it used to. Daisy would tease Daniel about his old-fashioned, square-y way, and kept calling him a dork. And Daniel would tease her right back about the superhero name she got when she did a buzzfeed quiz. It’s not her fault she got _Quake_. She didn’t understand why that’s funny to him. She thought it’s pretty badass.

It was her turn to buy the group more drinks, so she went and waited by the bar. Then, someone who she thought was forever gone from her life came into view. Grant Ward. They broke up because he cheated on her. The last that she heard from him, was that he had moved all the way across the country. So, the shock on her face was appropriate.

“Hi Daisy. Long time no see.” He grinned.

“Grant. Hi.” She smiled politely. Hoping that he’ll just leave.

“How are you doing?”

“I’m good. Yeah.” She pursed her lips.

“Can I buy you a drink?” He asked.

“Oh. No. That’s okay.”

“Come on. We should catch up. It’s been years.” He reached out his hand and placed a firm grip onto her arm. She wanted to flip him over so bad, but she didn’t want to create a scene.

“No. Really.” She tried to wiggle her arm out of his hand, but he wouldn’t budge. “Grant. Let go.” She demanded.

“Why? Come on. Let’s talk some more.”

“Hey sweetheart, who’s your friend?” And she closed her eyes as she felt Grant’s grip on her loosen and then it’s gone. She sighed in relief. Extremely grateful that Daniel had come over. She didn’t need rescuing, he knew that. She could take Grant out easily. But it’s a bar full of people. She didn’t want to be blacklisted for murdering someone.

Daniel didn’t know Grant. He had heard of him. Daisy and the rest of her family had told him all about the guy. He joined their group not long after Grant had left. So, it’s only natural that he didn’t know that this, was in fact, Grant. Someone she once knew. And he was there for her anyway.

“Oh. This is Grant Ward.” She smiled at him as he placed a hand on her back, caressing it. He’s trying to calm her down. Because he knew that she’s simmering with rage.

“Hi.” He glared. Then, he looked back at her and smiled. “Sweetheart, I think our friends are calling us. Are the drinks ready?” 

“Oh. Well, actually yes, these are our drinks.” She nodded as the bartender placed a tray of drinks in front of them. “Thank you.” She said to the bartender.

“And who is this?” Grant asked.

“This is—” Daisy was cut off.

“—Her fiancé.” He smiled a smile that never quite reached his eyes, then it softened when he looked at her. “Here let me help.”

They walked away from that awkward encounter without another word.

“Thank you.” She whispered to Daniel.

“It’s what I’m here for.” He whispered right back.

After the whole incident with Ward, something shifted in their relationship. The next morning, it was like something had switched on in her. She found the courage to tell Daniel how she feels about him. She couldn’t get his dark, sparkling eyes out of her head. And the way he smiled at her when he told Grant that he’s her fiancé kept creeping in too.

She’d like to think that she knows him well. But there’s this sudden urge in her that made her want to know him better now. His eyes felt like home and his hand on her back felt right.

All she knew, is that he opened a door in her that she didn’t knew existed. She didn’t think she could fall in love with someone. She was in the brink of it with Grant, sure. But she knew that she wouldn’t fall for him. But with Daniel, it’s like he had built a door to the wall of her heart that she was guarding. And he opened them with such ease.

When they met up that morning in the coffee shop, and he smiled that smile at her again, all she could feel in her stomach was butterflies. The beautiful kind, fluttering around, taking flight, making her feel like she wants to do anything to keep him looking and smiling at her the way he’s doing.

“Hello.” She greeted him.

“Hi.” He responded.

She could vaguely hear her family talking in the background.

“Look at them.” Jemma said.

“Yeah. They have worse heart eyes than you and Fitz do. And _that_ is saying something." Bobbi replied.

"Do you think they’ll be asking each other out today?” Asked Fitz.

“No way, mate. They’ll stall and stall until we shove them in a closet to get them to confess.” Hunter expressed.

“Or we could just let them go at their own pace.” Mack said.

“Yeah, but sometimes people need to speed things up.” Elena supplied.

“Guys. Stop it.” Phil said.

“You guys have a bet going on, right?” May raised her right eyebrow. “I want in.” She smirked.

“Okay. 20 bucks say they’d make out when they’re about to leave for work.” Bobbi said.

“Okay. 20 dollars that they would go on a date first before kissing.” Jemma added.

“50. She’ll ask him out.” May chimed in.

“30 say he ask _her_ out.” Phil challenged.

“20 dollars that they’ll go out in a year.” Hunter smirked. And then looked around at the disbelief in his friend’s eyes.

“It won’t take them that long, Hunter.” May said.

“Yes it will. Look at Fitz and Jemma. Took them a decade and my matchmaking skills.” He got a smack on the head at that.

Daisy could hardly hear what they were saying. Her sole focus was on Daniel. To brave it out and ask him on a date. Because it felt like she had missed him all this time. All these years that they’ve been friends, all these years that she’s probably been in love with him, all these years that they had known each other inside and out, she felt like she needed to know more.

“Daniel.” She started.

“Yeah?”

“Tell me that it’s not all in my mind.” She bit her lower lip, while picking on her fingertips.

“What do you mean?” His head tilted to the side as his brows knitted together.

“This.” She gestured to the two of them. “Us. Am I just imagining things?”

Daniel looked at her. Trying to get a read on the situation. “No. You’re not imagining things. I don’t know how you feel about me. But I know that I like you. I might like you _more_ than like you.” Her breath hitched.

“Yeah. I might like you more than like you too, Dan. Do you, maybe, I don’t know, want to go out? On a date? With me?” She raised her eyebrows, waiting for his answer.

“I’d love to, Daisy.” He smiled. He smiled that smile that said _I love you_. And she couldn’t help but smile back at him because _I love you too_.

Daisy heard yelling somewhere from the back.

“ _Damn it_ , May. Did you _have_ to bet $50?” Hunter shouted.

She loves her family. She loves her life.

*

They went on a date on Saturday night. He brought her on a picnic in the beach. The picnic basket was filled with all sorts of food. There’s fried rice, in there, because he knew that her favorite food in the world is the fried rice from that restaurant right down the corner between her apartment and his.

They ate, laughed, talked, about whatever comes to mind. She laid down on the picnic blanket he had set up before their date and looked up at the stars.

“It’s beautiful.” She nodded up at the stars.

“Yeah. You are.” Daniel’s looking right at her as she turned her head to face him. A soft smile graced her lips.

“You are such a dork, Danny boy.” She teased.

“Only with you, Mary Sue.” He joked.

Then, they felt water droplets on their skin as the rain started to drizzle. They stood up, gathered up the blankets, and the picnic basket to run straight back to the car. When they had put their things in the backseat, Daisy moved to open the passenger door, but Daniel stopped her.

“Wha—”

His lips were on hers as they kissed in the now pouring rain. He pulled apart, gazing into her eyes to make sure that was alright. She leaned up to crash her lips onto his once more as he felt her smiling into it. Once they had caught their breath, he opened up the door to her side of the car, got into the driver’s seat, and drove her home.

Daisy didn’t believe in kismet, or destiny, or fate. But that changed. Because her family came into her life and showed her what it means to truly live. She used to have nothing. Now, she has a family, a boyfriend, a good job, and a home. So, yes. The universe gave her a horrible childhood, one that she won’t forget. But it gave her a life worth living too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
